


Katzenaugen

by Salemathy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Katzenanimagus, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salemathy/pseuds/Salemathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In dunklen Schatten lag das Schloss da. Kein Laut war zu vernehmen, als die kleine Katze mit unsicheren Schritten durch die Gänge schlich. Scheinbar ziellos bewegte sie sich durch die Gänge, erklomm Treppen, schlich in leere Räume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Katzenaugen

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo ihr Lieben,
> 
> hier habe ich eine kleine kuschlige Geschichte, die euch hoffentlich ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht zaubern wird.
> 
> Eure Salemathy

In dunklen Schatten lag das Schloss da. Kein Laut war zu vernehmen, als die kleine Katze mit unsicheren Schritten durch die Gänge schlich. Scheinbar ziellos bewegte sie sich durch die Gänge, erklomm Treppen, schlich in leere Räume. Wann immer sie an einem der hohen Fenster vorbei kam, leuchtete ihr silberweißes Fell im Mondlicht auf. Schließlich erreichte sie eine lange Wendeltreppe.

Mit vorsichtigen Schritten begann sie den schweren Aufstieg, setzte mühsam Pfote vor Pfote, bis endlich eine große, von Rundbögen gesäumte Plattform vor ihr lag. Langsam betrat sie diese und tapste auf einen der Rundbögen zu. Dort ließ sie sich im Mondlicht nieder, schaute hinauf zu der großen hellen Scheibe, mauzte zufrieden und rollte sich genüsslich ein. Der heimliche Beobachter dieser Szene lachte amüsiert auf. Sofort fuhr die die Katze hoch, drehte sich erschrocken um und fiel dabei tollpatschig über ihre eigenen Pfoten. „Hast du dir weh getan?“, hörte sie eine dunkle Stimme fragen und spürte sanfte Hände, die sie hochhoben. Warme Augen, den ihren so ähnlich musterten sie besorgt. Eine liebevolle Hand strich zärtlich über ihren Rücken und beinahe ungewollt begann sie zu schnurren.

oooOOooo

Strahlender Sonnenschein begrüßte ihn, als er seine Augen öffnete. Gähnend blinzelte er in den neuen Morgen. Ein sanftes Lächeln legte sich auf sein Gesicht, als er den kleinen warmen Körper neben sich spurte. Zärtlich strichen seine Hände durch das weiche Fell des zusammengerollten Wesens. Ein Schnurren drang an sein Ohr und langsam kam Bewegung in das Fellknäul. Mit einem verschlafenen Mauzen öffneten sich die gelb-grünen Augen und sahen ihn neugierig und überrascht an.  
Nun drangen auch langsam erste Geräusche an zu den gerade Erwachten. Man konnte das Rauschen von Wasser vernehmen und kurz darauf betrat ein behandtuchter Rotschopf das Zimmer.  
„Morgen, Harry“, erklang es schalkhaft von diesem. „Wer ist denn die Schönheit, mit der du heute Nacht dein Bett geteilt hast?“  
„Klappe, Ron“, kam die grinsende  Erwiderung, die gefolgt von einem Kissen auf den Scherzbold traf. Dann erhob sich der Schwarzhaarige vorsichtig aus seinem Bett, strich noch einmal über das weiche Katzenfell und begab sich in Richtung Badezimmer.  
Als er nach einiger Zeit wieder in das Zimmer trat, fiel sein erster Blick auf das Bett. Zu seiner Verwunderung war dieses jedoch leer, von der Katze weit und breit keine Spur. Auch ein prüfender Rundblick ergab das gleiche Ergebnis … die Katze war und blieb verschwunden.

oooOOooo

Den ganzen Tag über hatte er nach der kleinen Katze Ausschau gehalten. Er hatte verschiedene Gryffindor gefragt und sich sogar bei den Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs  erkundigt, aber niemand wusste etwas.  
  
So ging es schließlich ziemlich deprimiert und verwirrt gegen Abend zu seinem Schlafsaal. Dort begrüßte ihn ein grinsender Ron.  
  
„Du musst ja letzte Nacht einen großen Eindruck hinterlassen haben“, meinte dieser und deutete auf das Bett seines besten Freundes. Dort saß eine kleine silberweiße Katze und schaute mit unschuldigen Augen auf den Goldjungen.  
  
Dieser lief auf das Bett zu und setzte sich vorsichtig. „Du bist mir vielleicht eine ...“, sagte er gespielt streng und schaute böse auf das kleine Wesen, „ ... mich so in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen.“  
  
Die Katze mauzte jedoch nur und schmiegte sich dann an ihn. Sofort wurde sein Gesicht weich und er strich ihr sanft über ihren Rücken.  
  
Dann stand er auf und machte sich bettfertig, um kurz darauf mit einem kleinen Fellknäul in den Armen einzuschlafen.

oooOOooo

Die nächsten Male lief es immer wieder nach dem selben Schema ab.  
Am Abend wartete die Katze auf seinem Bett auf ihn, kuschelte sich in der Nacht an, nur um am Morgen zu entwischen, sobald sich die Möglichkeit bot.  
  
Und jedes Mal gelang es Harry nicht herauszufinden, wohin seine kleine Freundin verschwand.  
So wndte er sich hilfesuchend an Hermine. Diese empfahl ihm einen Erkenntniszauber und so stand er kurz darauf im Raum der Wünsche vor einem brodelnden Kessel. Akribisch warf er Zutat um Zutat hinein. Snape konnte stolz auf ihn sein, denn nicht ein Fehler unterlief ihm.  
Als er dann zum Schluss noch ein Haar der Katze hinzu fügte und gleichzeitig den Zauber sprach, hatte er zum ersten Mal im Leben einen perfekten Trank gebraut.  
  
Nun blickte er gebannt auf das Bildm das sich ihm auf der Trankoberfläche offenbahrte.  
Seine Augen weiteten sich überrascht, um dann einen liebevollen Ausdruck anzunehmen.  
Ein sanftes Lächeln legte sich um seine Lippen ...

oooOOooo

An diesem Abend lag ein Glitzern in Harrys Augen, als er den Schlafsaal betrat.   
Wie immer in der letzten Zeit war sein Bett bereits von der kleinen Katze in Beschlag genommen worden.  
Schnell machte er sich bettfertig und schloss die rotgoldenen Vorhänge nachdem er sich hingelegt hatte,  
Da spürte er auch schon wie sich ein kleiner Körper zufrieden an ihn schmiegte und zu schnurren begann.  
Lächelnd strich er über das weiche Fell der Katze und sagte dann leise: " Gute Nacht ... Draco."  
Abruppt stoppte das Schnurren und erschrockende Katzenaugen starrten in sein sanft lächelndes Gesicht.  
Dann begann der kleine Katzenkörper zu Wachsen und kurz darauf hatte er eine blonde Schönheit in den Armen.  
"Gute Nacht, Harry", kam die leise Antwort und das Schnurren setzte erneut ein, als Harry begann sanft den Nacken seines Bettgenossen zu kraulen.  
Arm in Arm schliefen sie schließlich ein. Zum Reden hatten sie auch später noch Zeit.  
  
\- Fin -


End file.
